The Gracious Lifeline for the Drowned
by Rhea Carmen
Summary: (Sequel to Intoxicated and Enraptured) Ritsu finally admitted his feelings, Mob accepted it, and Reigen freaked out.
1. Acknowledged

**Hi!** This story existed thanks to Kta who gave me motivation to finally write it. I still can't believe how a comment could spark a plot and spur me to write it.

It is a direct continuation of 'Intoxicated and Enraptured'. The story is divided into two parts; the second chapter would be the explicit content.

This story is barely edited and the characters might be OOC. I'm also not a native English speaker, so sorry for all the grammar mistakes and unusual phrasings. Comments, as usual, are highly anticipated and much appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

The air was warm and flowers bloomed everywhere, winter's ice had melted completely. School has started again and Mob's and Ritsu's schedule were filled again with writing papers, studying, and club's activities. A couple of weeks had passed since Mob and Reigen were officially dating and the two of them took turns going to each other places. Aside from that, nothing was different among the three of them—Reigen didn't show any romantic gestures, Mob was content with their relationship as it was, and Ritsu didn't feel the pressure of being the third wheel when they hang out together. Though, that didn't mean the situation did not suffocate Ritsu. As much as everything stayed the same, it was a fact that his brother and Reigen was together now—Reigen no longer slept on the sofa but with Mob, there was a different smile that plastered their faces when they saw each other, and it wasn't much, but Ritsu noticed that their touches lingered longer than they used to—and it devastated Ritsu.

When a senior of his asked him out to drink, Ritsu eagerly said yes. As a proper student and an underage he was, Ritsu never had a single drop of alcohol (except the time when he accidentally swigged Reigen's _sake_ ) and didn't show any interest in it. But he was heartbroken, his heart ached constantly, and Ritsu just wanted a moment of oblivion from his wretched feelings.

He downed his sorrow with beers and hard liquors, glasses pushed into his hand as his seniors and friends cheered.

There was a loud thud on the front door and Mob turned his head from the TV to the door. He could hear rattling noises as if someone tried to open the door, and Mob assumed it was Ritsu so he went back to the TV. But when five minutes had passed and the noises had stopped, Mob walked up to the door to see what took Ritsu so long.

Upon opening the door, a strong smell of alcohol quickly filled Mob's nose. He scrunched his face and looked onward to see a rumpled Ritsu slumped against the wall.

"Ritsu? Are you drunk?" he called tentatively before reaching out to help his little brother stand. Ritsu wobbled a little but Mob managed to drag him inside, questioning what had made his disciplined brother to break the rule. As soon as the door closed, Ritsu threw off his shoes and leaned on the hallway wall, somehow having trouble catching up his breath after doing such a mundane thing, the prickling smell of alcohol permeating his surroundings. "Are you okay?" Mob asked worriedly, ' _I've never seen him drunk before…_ '

Ritsu took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before he finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he slurred, grabbing tightly on Mob's pajama.

"Ritsu…?" Mob was honestly confused because his brother was clutching at him desperately—whose entire body seemed to be screaming of exhaustion—mumbling 'sorry' and repeating it over and over again.

"Nii-san, I'm so sorry… I know... I know I had no chance—this is only one-sided... but it still hurt... why does it hurt so much?" he slurred with tears brimming in his eyes, looking into Mob's eyes in search for an answer, but the only thing reflected in Mob's eyes were confusion and concern. He didn't understand what Ritsu was talking about, worried if his brother had kept a problem bottled up, knowing it must've been serious because of how desperate his voice was.

"What happened, Ritsu? What's wrong?" Mob asked quietly.

Ritsu's tears fell, "This is wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen and I-I couldn't deny it—reject it, get rid of it!" he shouted harshly, his regrets bubbling out and Mob sat there trying to connect it all. "I'm sorry Nii-san, but it's so painful… I wish that I'm okay with this, but I can't—it's hard seeing the two of you together... He looked so happy with you…" Ritsu sobbed on Mob's shoulder as he clutched his pained heart, head hung low and cried.

And it finally clicked in Mob's mind. ' _Ritsu is in love with Shishou, too…?_ '

"I've tried so hard to let him go… I love both of you and I'm happy for you, Nii-san, but I couldn't control it. Everything was falling apart and I don't know what to feel! I'm glad... and yet I'm angry—I'm envious, I'm regretful and I'm so ashamed for even thinking of having him..." Ritsu winced, "It just… it hurts so much…" the look of utter despair on Ritsu's usual lax face hurt Mob. He had been so oblivious to his brother's feelings—to his pain.

"It just won't go away… I hate it—this feeling is slowly driving me crazy!" Ritsu choked, tormented with his own impure feelings, all the more so to the man that belonged to his brother and it slowly tore him apart. He wept and Mob hugged him, guilt-ridden. "I'm so sorry, Nii-san."

"I'm sorry, too, Ritsu... I didn't realize..." Mob sniffled as he held Ritsu, disappointed in himself for being such a bad brother, gushing about his adoration of Reigen to Ritsu who felt the same. His little brother never looked uncomfortable but was it just Mob's imagination? Did he just didn't see Ritsu's expression because he was too busy talking? Mob kept imagining how Ritsu must've felt all this time, especially when he saw the two of them in the aftermath of their drunk-sex and Mob understood now—the hostility, the underlying tension... it was because Ritsu was heartbroken.

And his ignorance had pushed Ritsu to the edge. Again.

Mob pulled back from his younger brother who was so much more mature than him, so mindful of everything. He cupped Ritsu's face, his own tears falling down, "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I'm sorry for being such a stupid brother," he let out shakily, painfully aware that he had taken him for granted.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Ritsu woke up in his room, still in yesterday's clothes and reeked of alcohol. He remembered his senior had urged him to drink his pain away, despite not knowing the reason why, and Ritsu conceded. There was a bottle of sports drink on his nightstand that he downed quickly before he went to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower.

After the cold shower, Ritsu relaxed himself as he walked slowly to the kitchen, his bare feet thudding softly on the floor. He saw that breakfast was ready and Mob had just put the last dish on the table.

"Morning, Nii-san," Ritsu greeted him with a small smile. "Sorry that I drank last night, I was invited and I'm about to turn twenty in a few months anyway."

"It's fine, Ritsu, I don't mind. How much did you drink?" Mob asked, his inexpressive face cracked a little with a small huff of amusement.

"Enough to forget the number," Ritsu answered before his smile faltered. Mob didn't say anything to that and there was silence between them.

He was about to speak, but Mob beat him to it, "We need to talk about last night, don't we?" and his eyes were locked with Ritsu's, his flat countenance was one of nervousness, Ritsu had noticed.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, "We do." He couldn't run from this anymore, nevertheless.

"After breakfast?"

"After breakfast."

The two of them then proceed to have one of the most awkward breakfast time they ever had, including the time when they were six and five years old, respectively, and Mob kept spilling his food while his younger brother didn't even misplace a grain of rice. Mob was so embarrassed at the time and Ritsu was uncomfortable with their mother's scolding and comparing the two's manners.

This time, though, while the both of them had tried to fill the silence with small talks, the mood always quickly dropped and silence would befall them. They finally let the odd silence lingered and finished their food. After they put away everything and sat on the sofa, the tension was a tad bit high and both of them had no idea how to start the difficult topic.

' _All or nothing now..._ ' Ritsu steeled himself before he spoke.

"Nii-san," Mob looked up to see Ritsu, there was a sad smile on his face, "I'm sorry about last night. You weren't supposed to know and I shouldn't have put you through all of that, I was drunk and I—"

"No, Ritsu," Mob interrupted him and put his hand up, feeling guilty with each brave words that his brother had said. "I'm glad I know now, and I'm sorry, too, for not noticing it. We've always been together and I just didn't see it. I'm sorry you had to endure it all because of your useless brother..."

Ritsu grabbed Mob's arm, "Nii-san, I'm... I..." but he couldn't say anything comforting to him. There was nothing he could say, not when everything Mob said was true, except, "It's not your fault, Nii-san, and you're not useless…"

This time, Mob's face contorted in pain, but he didn't say anything. They looked at each other in silence.

"You're a sad drunk, Ritsu," Mob's tone lightened up considerably and the stiff atmosphere from before was gone. Ritsu's face heated up at the reminder of his honest babbling last night, the memories uncharacteristically burnt to his brain. "And so, do you really love him? Reigen-shishou?"

Ritsu panicked slightly as redness spread from his cheeks to his ears. He took a breath to calm himself before shakily let out, "Yea-Yeah, I do. I love Reigen-san," he said with certainty, a soft smile appearing unintentionally at the thought of the older man.

Mob smiled at the sight. He understood perfectly how lovable his master was and Ritsu looked so serene as he thought of the fake psychic. The ugly feelings Mob had expected to show up when he heard the confirmation from Ritsu—betrayal, jealousy, anger, distrust—didn't appear, and all that he felt for his brother was understanding, affection, and appreciation. It was weird and unusual and unnerving but Mob just didn't care about that, he wanted his brother to be happy.

Ritsu suddenly was pulled back into reality. He remembered that he just had told his older brother that he loved his brother's lover and he paled. He hesitantly took a peek at Mob, expecting a furious or a disgusted face staring back at him, but there was only smile on Mob's face, the sincere kind.

"Ni-Nii-san...?" Ritsu was absolutely befuddled. "Are you—not... mad?"

Mob's smile widened a bit. "I'm fine with it, Ritsu." Ritsu's mouth went slack in surprise. "You're so kind for keeping it all to yourself, so much so that it hurts you. I admire you, but I also want you to be happy and you deserve it." Mob stopped for a moment while Ritsu waited in suspense.

"Nii-san?" the younger brother called when Mob looked like he dazed out of the conversation. He blinked before he stared back at Ritsu.

"As much as I wanted to monopolize Reigen-shishou, I don't mind sharing him with you, Ritsu," Mob remarked calmly. Ritsu, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief.

"Wh-what?! What are you saying, Nii-san! N-No! I'm not going to interfere! No way!" he spluttered. Beads of sweat appearing on his face as Ritsu physically pulled back from his brother.

"Don't you want to at least have a chance to tell Shishou of your feelings?" Mob tilted his head, confused. "The final decision is in Shishou's hand, but I'm fine with it as long as Shishou's okay with it."

Ritsu's mind completely went into overdrive. All kinds of thoughts were jumbled up inside, Ritsu couldn't even decide what to think. ' _Me? With Reigen-san? Wait, Nii-san's okay with it? Huh? Will Reigen-san be okay with it, though? Ah, I have to confess to him? W-wait... what does he mean when he said 'okay with it'? Are we going to be in a relationship? Nii-san, Reigen-san and me? What is happening?_ '

Mob could literally saw the spinning eyes on Ritsu's face. It was both amusing and unusual with his serious brother. "Ritsu, it's up to you,"

"Huh?"

"Whether you want to confront Shishou with this or not, it's up to you." Mob clarified. "You're brokenhearted—enduring it—but you're not in the wrong here. You deserve to be happy, too, Ritsu, because the two of you are my most precious persons."

Acceptance from his brother meant a lot to him. Without his knowledge, tears fell from Ritsu's widened eyes. "Is it really okay... for me to tell Reigen-san that... I like him?" he sniffed and wiped away the stray tears. Hope blossomed in his chest at the chance of unburdening himself from this constricting affection, regardless of Reigen's answer.

"Yes, Ritsu, it's okay." Mob smiled, putting every worry and doubt to rest.

Ritsu instantly sagged against his brother in relief, lips uttering words of gratitude.

* * *

 _"Shishou, are you free this weekend? Can Ritsu and I sleep over?"_

 _"I am. Why? Aren't I suppose to go there? Did something happen?"_

 _"No! No, nothing happened. We just want to visit you. Do you mind?"_

 _"Nah, It's fine, I thought you guys are in trouble or something. Are you taking the morning train or the afternoon one? Maybe we could meet up at the station and I'll treat you guys to some food?"_

 _"We're taking the afternoon one. Thank you, Shishou, we'll wait for you at the station, then."_

 _"Call me when you're about to arrive, okay?"_

 _"Okay, Shishou. See you,"_

 _"Yeah, see you."_

Reigen recalled the phone call he had a few days ago, still worrying over the reason of the sudden visit as he walked to the train station. He waited near the exit door, wondering if Mob had kept something from him. The thoughts soon were forgotten when he heard someone calling his name.

"Reigen-san," he looked up to meet the eyes of the spiky haired guy, the bowl-haired brother stood beside him.

"Yo! Ritsu, Mob," Reigen greeted them, a grin formed on his face.

"Did you wait long, Shishou?" Mob asked softly.

"No, no, I just got here. Shall we get going then?" Reigen started to walk out with the two of them on his sides. "What do you want to eat? This Reigen Arataka will treat you kids!" he pointed to himself with his thumbs.

"Did you get a high-paying job, Reigen-san?"

"Haha, of course! I did a simple consultation but the client was so thankful that he gave me more than the standard fee."

"He must've been really relieved, then, Shishou. It wasn't a spirit, though, was it?"

"No, it was just the usual sore muscle. But forget about the job, what do you guys want to eat?" Reigen waved dismissively.

"I'm in a mood for some coffee pudding," Mob casually remarked.

"That's not food." Reigen chastised.

"I don't mind sweet stuff," Ritsu added.

Reigen sighed, shaking his head a little, exasperatedly. "You two... Let's just go to a family restaurant, you can choose whatever you want."

A moment later, the three walked into a nearby restaurant, eating their ordered food while talking about unimportant stuff. They spent the day visiting shopping district (buying groceries for the added people) and spent an hour or so competing in the arcade. By the time they got to Reigen's apartment, the sun has set and the sky was dark.

After they had dinner and had their baths, the three of them were lounging off in front of the TV, the small apartment felt full with three adults in it.

"Shishou, uh... can we talk?" Mob said, a bit suddenly, catching Reigen off guard.

"Huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you," this time, Ritsu spoke up, tone awfully formal. Reigen sat up straight and muted the TV, then, sensing the anxious atmosphere.

"Wh-what is it...?" all the bad thoughts he had before came back, the what-ifs scenarios of the two of them in trouble.

"No, no! It's not a bad thing, Reigen-san. You don't need to be so wary," Ritsu quickly added. Reigen relaxed minutely, yet still intend to focus on listening.

Ritsu glanced at his brother, asking permission. Mob nodded in response while Reigen watched the whole thing curiously.

"I know that you're in a relationship with Nii-san," Ritsu started and Reigen focused on him. "...and I'm happy for the two of you, really, I _want_ to be happy for the both of you, but it's not that easy for me," Ritsu uttered solemnly. Reigen quickly panicked in thinking that Ritsu didn't accept him—didn't want him to date Mob—and somehow Ritsu could read that in Reigen's freaked expression. "It's not that I don't accept you or anything, Reigen-san," he assured, "it's not because of things like that. I couldn't really be happy for you because I... in every sense of the word, am in love with you. And it hurts holding it in, all the more so when I see you two together."

"...What?" Reigen asked dumbly. ' _What did I just hear?_ ' His brain was fried.

Ritsu looked at him straight, conveying the truth of his words, "I like you—I love you, Reigen-san. I didn't know how it happened, but one day I just realized that I like you, and I've loved you ever since." He explained slowly, making sure that the older man heard him clearly whereas the psychic brother listened closely. "But I couldn't really act on it, could I? Nii-san also loves you and I don't deserve to do anything about it, not when I had misjudged you for so long—Nii-san had always understood you better than I ever could, so how could I come in between the two of you? I have no right and I tried so hard to ignore this feeling but it just won't go."

Reigen was shocked, he really didn't expect the talk to go this way—his head just couldn't wrap around the idea that Ritsu _loved_ him. It slowly sank in as Ritsu kept talking, the feelings were successfully conveyed and Reigen realized that he had unwittingly put Ritsu in a difficult position when he and Mob got together.

Reigen swallowed the lump in his throat, "Ritsu... I-I don't know what to say..." Reigen's specialty might've been conversation, but this was an unknown territory and Reigen never experienced this kind of thing. "You—you love me? All this time? Mob, did you know about this?" he turned to face his quiet lover.

"I just found out about it, too. And I told him to tell you about his feelings," Mob admitted and Reigen was confused. "Shishou, I love you and I understand Ritsu's feelings. He's my brother, I want him to be happy—I don't want him to hold himself back again for my sake." Mob moved closer to him, touching his forearm lightly, "I want all of us to be happy, so I told him I'm okay with a three-way relationship as long as you are."

"What?" Surprised at the term, Reigen blinked. Twice.

"You know, three persons in a mutual relationship? You date the two of us?" Cocking his head to the side, Mob explained simply. Reigen was speechless, he wanted to ask a lot of things, starting with how Mob knew that expression, but nothing came out of his gaping mouth. He shook his head to ignore the surreal situation he was in and Mob only looked at him quizzically.

"Since Nii-san was willing to share..." Ritsu chimed in, "...I want to at least tell you how I feel, Reigen-san. I understand that you don't like me like that, but will you accept my feelings? Do you—are you willing to try...?"

And once again, Reigen didn't know what to say or to do. He totally didn't anticipate this kind of conversation to ever happen in his life, he didn't even ever dreamed it. He was already in a relationship with Mob—whatever he chose to say would affect all of them, so he need to made sure of everything.

"…Are you really okay with this, Mob?" Reigen turned towards the psychic.

Mob nodded with a small smile, "Yes. I'd like you to give it a chance, Shishou,"

But even though the older brother had given his consent, it didn't mean that Reigen could make a decision. There was a lot to consider and Reigen wanted to seriously think the through.

"Reigen-san," Ritsu noticed his hesitation and move forward to the older man, "I'm seriously in love with you. I understand this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that I'm serious." He cupped Reigen's face, gently tilted it upward as he leaned in closer. He gave the man a chance if he wanted to pull away—if he didn't want this—but Reigen didn't pull back and instead closed his eyes, letting their lips met in a soft kiss.

After a few lingering moments, Ritsu pulled back, their soft pants mingling together. He eyed the blond in worry and said man was smiling at the youngest male, the kiss was beyond his imagination.

Ritsu let out a relieved sigh and smiled back. "Whatever you decide, I'll respect it."

Hearing his confession, Reigen's heart swelled at the sincerity of Ritsu's feelings. He loved Ritsu, but his feelings for the younger brother were not yet to _that_ level and Reigen feared he may instead end up hurting both brothers.

He started in a low voice, "Are you really okay with this, Ritsu? Are you okay with me? Like I said to Mob before, you are young and popular and you can have anyone you want, Ritsu," Reigen chuckled remembering the pushy woman at the Christmas party. "...I'm an old man, you're nineteen and I'm thirty-two, it's a big gap. You two only had a one-year difference and yet fifteen-year gap sounded a lot more serious than fourteen-year gap..." Reigen babbled, confusing himself as he thought about age and numbers and it dawned on him, ' _Holy moly, freakin' Ritsu just kissed me._ '

Reigen's mind was not the only one that was in a state of disarray. Even though it was for a different reason, Ritsu's head was also working in full gear, trying to come up with what to say. Reigen decided to continue talking,

"You understand why I need you to be sure, right, Ritsu, Mob?" He looked at the two of them; Ritsu was silent still but Mob raised his hidden-by-the-bangs eyebrows. "Ritsu, your feelings for me are much stronger than mine to you. You need to consider that. Not only that, there's a lot of things you're going to deal with in this relationship—the one-sided feelings, having me as a _much_ older partner, sharing and everything in between. We're not on equal footing and I hate to impose such burden on you, kid." Reigen ended, stressing the difference in their age.

Mob opened his mouth in a silent understand. ' _Ah, that's why,'_ and he understood that Ritsu's feelings will overwhelm Reigen's and that must've been something that his master wanted to properly consider. Though with all the disadvantages that he had listed, even with Reigen's rational reasoning, Mob already knew the outcome—Ritsu was a stubborn and strong-minded person.

"I understand, but even though I haven't loved you as long as Nii-san did, my feelings for you is as real and as strong as his. I spent so long hating you and I don't know how it all changed but it did anyway." They shared a look and Reigen was sure that he wouldn't be able to deny the taller male. "I'm serious about you, and I'd like to try to have a relationship with you, Reigen-san, even with all the complications. I'm sure you'll fall for me in the end." Ritsu gave Reigen a cocky smirk that was _way_ too sexy on the handsome face. Reigen's face was a light shade of red and he stammered out nonsense.

Mob chuckled lightly, always happy to see his master panicking over trivial things. He more or less gathered that Reigen wasn't well-versed in love matters—judging from the few story of his past, of his parents. From how Mob never saw his master with anyone other than the people in the office, no dates, no flirty remarks all the time he worked there. Most importantly, Mob understood from the man's carelessness with his own life, how Reigen undermined his own existence and always put Mob, Ritsu—everyone else above his own life. It saddened Mob and he wanted Reigen to feel loved, to know that there are people who cherished him dearly, that both Mob and Ritsu treasured him greatly, wanting to shower him with love and appreciation.

"How about it, Reigen-san? Will you accept me?" Ritsu questioned with an unsettling smile.

Reigen looked at Mob again, but the answer was the same: he only gave a small smile, letting Reigen know whatever he decided he was okay with them.

Reigen licked his lips nervously. "Okay... yeah, if you'll have me, Ritsu. I'm new to this so I might unintentionally hurt you and in that case, you need to tell me, okay?" Reigen formally answered. Ritsu chuckled and nodded as he grabbed Reigen smoothly and gave the man another tender kiss, one filled with overflowed happiness.

As long as his brother and Reigen could accept someone like him, then everything else didn't matter.

* * *

A/N:

A bit of clarification: the sentence ' _And his ignorance had pushed Ritsu to the edge. Again._ ' was referring to Mob unawareness of Ritsu's real feelings in the manga chapter 30/anime episode 8.

Hopefully it was good enough...? I kept thinking that I missed something but oh well... Thank you for reading it!


	2. Accomplished

Three weeks had passed since Reigen went down the path of being in a polyamorous relationship. When the workload was light, he spent his idle time visiting the brothers' apartment, getting closer to the both of them. Sometimes it was awkward for him to kiss one Kageyama while the others were there, and yet, there was no sign of discomfort from the two and Reigen, in turn, felt silly for worrying about it.

The younger brother started their relationship with tentative kisses that were getting bolder as the days passed. He would always smirk victoriously whenever Reigen didn't pull back from his kisses (and Reigen _never_ pulled back) and it gave him butterflies in the stomach. The guy was handsome and stealthily affectionate—Reigen realized that he might have a lot more questionable feelings for the spiky haired than he thought.

"…I think I'm beginning to fall for your brother," Reigen's policy was transparency in this relationship. As it was, he immediately told Mob privately about his insight. Mob deserved and needed to know, in Reigen's opinion, because he secretly felt like he was betraying Mob and it ate him up.

Mob kissed his older lover kindly, "But you don't feel any less for me, right? I want you two to be happy—the both of us want you to be happy, so please don't restrain yourself." He reassured him while peppering him with small kisses, completely above board with how it all turned out.

Their relationship started to develop more since that confession, Reigen opened up more to Ritsu and it made the brothers really happy—always prioritizing Reigen's feelings above all else.

It's been almost a month and Reigen was painfully aware that the three of them has needs—he knew the two of them enough not to label them as patient persons. They've held on for this long for his sake, and Reigen actually felt bad for not initiating anything—and he was supposed to be the adult. Then again he didn't know how to broach this subject and to be completely honest, he was afraid of damaging the relationship that they've built.

Somehow, the days blurred and Reigen was in Mob's room again on another Friday night.

Reigen was the last person to finish his shower. His hair was barely dry by the time Ritsu pulled him close and into a warm embrace, his arms encircled Reigen as he pressed the man against his chest.

"Ritsu? What's wrong?" Reigen was worried at the tight hug he was receiving, it felt as if Ritsu was in need of a comforting. He eyed Mob who sat on his bed, raising his brows demanding an answer from the older brother who ignored them.

Ritsu sighed longingly, "Nothing's wrong... Just let me stay like this for a moment, okay?"

Mob only took a glance at them before he went back to look at his phone. Reigen reached up, he returned the hug and patted the dark haired esper.

"Are you acting spoiled?"

"...No." Ritsu answered curtly, still holding the man. "I just miss you, Reigen-san," he whispered softly.

"You two came to my home last weekend, okay. It's only been a week, you," Reigen chuckled and pulled back, tousling his hair. Ritsu closed his eyes in appreciation.

"I didn't get to spend some time with you because Shou asked to meet up," Ritsu slowly opened his eyes to see the clear brown orbs of Reigen. "...So yeah, it's been a week and I miss you."

One other thing that Reigen realized, both psychic brothers were really quite affectionate and without shame. Mob, even with his unchanging expression, never failed to convey his adoration towards his master day after day—stealing kisses here and there without a care. Ritsu was also outspoken—brazen—to the point that Reigen didn't know how to respond to his advances. Reigen hadn't been dating for years and the last woman he dated was a cold, workaholic co-worker who called him a boring man and cheated on him before they even celebrate a one-month anniversary. All the loving declarations, the affectionate gestures, and the honest feelings were not something that Reigen was used to (or ever had) and the brothers kept showering him with _these_. Everything about this relationship was new and overwhelming and it excited Reigen.

Reigen grinned at Ritsu, showing his teeth. "Aren't you a cutie, Ritsu?" He teased the younger man, unaware that his words had spurred a different reaction for the psychic. Ritsu pushed the man to sit down on the bed beside his brother, tilting Reigen's head up and closed the distance with a kiss.

Reigen jumped when he felt Ritsu's tongue licking his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Ritsu had opened his, too, clouded with lust. Reigen shuddered from the gaze and wittingly opened his mouth. Ritsu didn't take a long time before his tongue went inside and tasted the older man's wet cavern, the aftertaste of tingling mint of the toothpaste was mixed with their tongues, little sounds escaping their mouths as it went on and on.

Finally, Ritsu pulled away to breathe, watching intensely at Reigen's dazed expression—lips red and wet lusciously. He wiped away the saliva on the corner of Reigen's mouth, thumb caressing the lower lips as his rough voice said, "You're the one who's cute, Reigen-san," before he took back his thumb and lick it. Reigen reddened more and Ritsu smirked, ' _Very cute…_ '

"Ritsu's right, Shishou," and Reigen forgot that Mob was sitting beside him. "You are cuter." He moved sideward as he gave Reigen a small peck.

"You two…" Reigen wondered if he was being pranked, but the two espers had impressive poker faces and Reigen found it best to take them seriously.

"Reigen-san…" Ritsu called out to him and took his mouth again before Reigen even turned his head. He automatically opened his mouth and followed Ritsu's direction on swirling their tongue together. The kiss was rougher—their teeth clacking against each other, their noses rubbed—and more passionate than before—Ritsu used his right hand to deepen their kiss while his left hand kept stroking Reigen's side. Reigen involuntarily let out a moan when Ritsu's warm palm made contact with his bare hips.

"Wait…Ritsu…" Reigen exhaled between the kisses, Ritsu not even letting it up. Reigen pulled Ritsu's shirt and called out to him again, "Ritsu…" and the younger male finally ended the kiss with a suck on Reigen's lower lips. He stared at Reigen's eyes before continuing the kiss from the corner of Reigen's lips, to his cheek, to the edge of his jaw before his lips nibbled on Reigen's earlobe. "Nggh…" he shivered from the sensation.

"Reigen-san, are you okay...if we..." Ritsu's husky voice was so close—his hot breath against the ear made Reigen tremble in excitement. He drew back and looked at Ritsu's face, eyes gazing intently with mouth open, panting. Reigen flushed and muttered indistinctly as he eyed Mob and Ritsu frantically. The tension was high and the three of them had anticipated this more or less, the lust was heavy in the air. Ritsu was kneeling in front of him, almost looked like he was begging, and Mob was a lot closer now than before, gazing at Reigen with sultry eyes.

Reigen nodded his head, "Yeah—" and Ritsu's lips were on his, ravishing him again. It felt exceptionally good and Reigen decided to let it all happened, his mind was intoxicated with desires. He mewled when Mob's soft lips kissed his nape, not even noticing that he had moved behind him.

"Shishou…you can say stop whenever you want and I promise we will," Mob's chest was flushed against Reigen's back, his lips still on his nape and Reigen could feel the vibrations of his words. Mob tugged down on his hair softly and the kiss with Ritsu broke apart—Mob's moved his lips to suck on Reigen's side of the neck while Ritsu put his lips on the underside of Reigen's jaw. The fake psychic groaned at the contact.

"Yeah—Mob—thank you…" He panted as he leaned his head back to lock lips with Mob. The bowl haired male pushed his tongue down, his arms wrapped forward flawlessly as his fingers pulled the towel around Reigen's neck and threw it away. Ritsu was sucking and biting on Reigen's collarbone to leave nicely done kiss marks before he grabbed the bottom of Reigen's sweatshirt and tugged it over his head. Reigen's hands then were busy in helping Ritsu to take his t-shirt off as Mob pulled his shirt off.

The three of them were breathing hard, the rise of their chests fully pronounced. Mob gently turned Reigen's head to face him again, capturing his mouth in another voracious make out session as his palms moving up and down Reigen's bare side, tracing the outline of the body sensually. Ritsu's wet tongue made contact with Reigen's pink nub and he couldn't help let out a muffled cry as his hips bucked forward. Ritsu, satisfied with the reaction, kept at it, tweaking and licking Reigen's weakness, and the strangled whines were swallowed by Mob's mouth.

"You're very sensitive, Reigen-san," Ritsu whispered on Reigen's ear before licking the outer shell, his hands roamed all over, fingers pinching and pulling the nipples teasingly and the dark blond twitched abruptly. Mob drew away, brushing his mouth against Reigen's temple while his hands went inside the older man's pants and groping the boxer-clothed manhood. ' _T-this is bad…I'm losing my mind…_ ' Reigen fleetingly thought as pleasure smothered his senses.

"Shishou…you're leaking," Mob breathed heavily as his palm slide over the wetness that seeped through Reigen's boxer. He pulled it out, used his thumb to smear the pre-come across the head and stroking the pulsing length directly. Reigen arched his back stiffly while Ritsu pulled off the pants and the boxer at once.

"Can I go first?" Ritsu asked his brother, kneeling in front of the crotch as his mouth stayed a few centimeters away from the erect dick. Mob nodded his head and Ritsu started to tentatively lick the creases just above the balls and slowly went up the underside of the length before popping the head inside his wet cavern. His tongue tasted the leaking warm liquid and he sucked on it, Reigen unconsciously bucked his pelvis as he moaned.

"Ah! Ritsu—!" Reigen bent forward and grasped Ritsu's dark hair. He let out another cry when Mob fondled his chest, which was quickly muffled as Mob pushed three digits into Reigen's mouth and he sucked on them, licking and tasting them against the bumps on his tongue. Adequately coated with spit, Mob pulled them out and put a finger in Reigen's hole, the bed pushed the finger deeper and all Mob needed to do was wriggling his finger around the tight muscle to elicit another groan from the older man.

"Wai—Mob! Hyaah!" Reigen's body trembled hard at the intrusion, Ritsu's skillful mouth not helping him calm down. Another digit smoothly entered the ass as Ritsu fastened his pace, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue worked wondrously inside. "N-No…good, if you…Ritsu!"

"Shishou…you're clamping on my fingers so tightly," Mob breathed out, "…are you about to come?"

"Sto—I can't hold bac—!" Reigen cried out,

"Just let it out," Ritsu said with his mouth full and the feelings was so strange that Reigen couldn't hold himself anymore. He grunted and tried to push the youngest male's head away, but Ritsu kept the dick inside his mouth and Reigen called out his name as he shot out his semen inside—at the same time, Mob inserted the third finger inside the tight hole.

Reigen was panting hard in Mob's arms while Ritsu gulped the seed down. "It's thick. You haven't jerked off in a while, huh?" He commented and Reigen felt mortified.

"You weren't supposed to swallow it!" Reigen scolded but the little brother only smirked before he looked down at the erect-again member. "W-wait, Mob—Don't m-move them like that…Nn…" the fingers that were still burrowed deep inside started moving again, stretching and pushing the nodes inside in search for the prostate. Reigen jerked harshly when Mob managed to brush on it.

"Does it feel good, Shishou…?" Mob asked, knowing the only possible answer. Reigen groaned loudly when Ritsu bit his buds again and leave a wet trail down to his stomach, couldn't resist the look of ecstasy that were on the blond's face, as his hand slow stroked his manhood. Following Ritsu's lead, Reigen also grabbed the brothers' members as they throbbed in his hand. Both Ritsu and Mob gave a low groan while Reigen began moving his hands up and down rhythmically, thumbs swiping over the slit.

Ritsu's eyes met with Mob's and a silent understanding was formed. "Reigen-san…" Ritsu called to him as his hand stopped moving and Mob pulled off his fingers from the ass with a loud pop. The man, confused and a little disappointed at the lost touches, held his whines and stared at them questioningly. "Could you turn around…?" Ritsu said while climbing on the bed. Reigen nodded and he turned to face Mob, but before he could settle, the younger Kageyama had pushed him forward and the older one snaked his arms under Reigen's armpits as he pulled him closer.

"AH!" Reigen loudly screamed when the wet tongue of Ritsu breached his hole. The flexible muscle moved around, its tip pushing inside as Ritsu plunged a finger from the underside of his tongue. Reigen's whole body twitched violently and Mob pushed the damp locks softly, kissing the hairline before his lips met with the blond's.

It wasn't long before Ritsu pulled his face away from Reigen's ass. He turned the older man again, lying on his back with a thump, as Ritsu shadowed over him. "I think that's enough," Ritsu said to his brother while pouring a decent amount of lube on his throbbing member.

"I think so," Mob licked his lips, agreeing that Reigen was prepped enough.

Ritsu situated himself near Reigen's crotch, putting the older man's legs on his shoulders for easy access. "Wait—" Reigen put a hand on Ritsu's bare chest, "…are you two really okay with this?" he asked through half-lidded eyes.

"It's okay, Shishou, we're fine…don't worry…" Mob kissed his master before he gave the man a smile, assuring any doubts Reigen had in his mind.

"You have no idea how much I've waited for this, Reigen-san…" Ritsu muttered as he kissed the man, the tip of his shaft was slowly nudged inside the entrance—low groans were out of Reigen's and Ritsu's mouths when Ritsu pushed his whole length inside.

"Are you okay, Shishou? Does it hurt?" Mob caressed the man's cheek, wiping the tears and his other hand was gripping on Reigen's dick.

The blond took a shuddering breath while he adjusted to the fullness of Ritsu's thickness, "I'm okay…"

"I'm gonna move now…" Ritsu was already panting, ' _Dammit…It's so tight…_ ' he thought as he pulled off, the slow movement was turning him on more than he expected. He then started to thrust inside, slow and steady. Additionally, Mob's hand followed Ritsu's rhythm as he rubbed Reigen's manhood, adding more pleasure for the blond.

"Shishou…could you—do mine…?" Mob asked breathlessly and gasped when Reigen promptly turned his body a little bit and swallowed Mob's member. Ritsu held Reigen's leg and thrust faster, Mob's dick nestled deeper inside Reigen's throat. He licked and sucked as well as he could, Mob's face was flushed as he let out a low moan, and Reigen eagerly pleasured his young lover with both hands and tongue.

Suddenly, Reigen pulled his head from the manhood and let out a cry when Ritsu's angled thrust managed to hit the prostate. The younger brother was pleased with his findings and decided to attack that particular spot again and again. Reigen's cries became louder as the spot was hit with each hard thrust and Mob attacked the erect nubs teasingly again. "Shit…you're amazing, Reigen-san…" Ritsu panted as the muscles around his member tightened considerably.

"N-no…Ritsu! Not t-there! Noo! Nngh!" Reigen's fingers frantically scratched against Ritsu's shoulders from the intense sensation—his prostate kept getting hit, his manhood was being milked by Mob, and his nipples were abused. He was so close now and his inside tightened more.

Unexpectedly, Ritsu did slow down. "What a lewd face you're making… Do you like me now? Nii-san said that you like me now…" he said with a smirk, slowing down his thrust teasingly, barely hitting the sweet spot.

The slow friction was maddening and Reigen groaned, ' _He's doing_ this _now?!_ ' "Ritsu—you—Okay yeah, I do...please...I'm..." Reigen blushed hard as he stopped himself from saying embarrassing words, anger forgotten.

"'Please' what, Reigen-san?" Ritsu licked the ear and then huskily whispered, "What do you want, Reigen-san...?"

Reigen held his tongue, not wanting to be played by the kid, even though the teasing was making him slowly losing his mind while Mob continued his attack on Reigen's chest. Reigen kept his mouth shut and he scowled in refusal.

' _So cute…_ '

"Well, it's okay, Reigen-san, one day you'll say it out loud," Ritsu kissed the man tenderly as he began thrusting in full force, Reigen's sudden moan was muffled, as Ritsu himself was close to coming. Mob jacked himself off and Reigen in sync with Ritsu as he pounded Reigen harder and faster.

"M-Mob…! Nnhah—Ritsu! I-I'm gonna—I'm coming!" Reigen's hips were lifted as he released his second load up onto his stomach, he moaned into the kiss that Mob pulled at the very last second. Following closely, both brothers came at the same time—Ritsu groaned as he came into Reigen and Mob spurted out his seed onto Reigen's chest, the white fluids felt hot inside and outside of Reigen.

The three of them were not moving for a while, getting their ragged breathing slowly back to normal, focused on the warmth of each other's skin and their rapid heartbeat. The youngest then decided to pull out early, causing Reigen to take a sharp intake of breath when he could feel the emptiness inside and the leaking liquid from his butt. Mob nonchalantly slid his palm across Reigen's sweat-covered torso, "Wa-Wait! Mob! Can you give me a moment?!" Reigen protested just when he finally had a moment to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can wait, Shishou…" Mob gently nipped on Reigen's neck—his tongue licked the skin there before the teeth bit into it—and his fingers run over the sensitive pink flesh on the chest. Reigen protracted moans aroused the younglings again, their limp members rising drastically. Before Reigen noticed it, Ritsu had pushed the blond into Mob's lap, pinning him from behind while he left marks between his shoulder blades.

"Ritsu—no…Nggh…" Reigen pleaded against Mob's chest, the lips sent shivers up Mob's spine. Mob grabbed the butt cheeks and spread them, Reigen shrieked at the action and Ritsu appropriately grasped around the man's length, trying to revive the already half-erect dick. The spiky hair ran his tongue down to the coccyx, sucking and biting teasingly so close to the entrance.

"Shishou, lift your hips a little, please…" Mob's ragged breath was loud near Reigen's ear. He wanted to say no—to take a breather, but the look of desperation and passion on Mob's red face was enough to throw away any of Reigen's self-restraint and he obediently raised his hips—Ritsu's teeth were now biting on his upper back and his own mouth peppered Mob's lips with small kisses.

At the given space, Mob adjusted his stiff member below Reigen's hole, already coated with slippery lube. He quickly pushed his hips forward as his hands pushed Reigen's down and he rammed it sharply inside. The momentum and the feelings overwhelmed Reigen, his back arched and he tossed his head back, nestled against Ritsu's shoulder. He screamed, muttering Mob's name sloppily as the said man kept thrusting and his younger brother took the chance to bite Reigen's shoulder and rubbed the sensitive torso. The feeling of Mob's member so deep inside him, brushing everything inside, was exhilarating and Reigen unconsciously moved his hips on his own, up and down repeatedly.

"Ritsu…" Mob called between his gasps, stopping his movement and lifting Reigen's ass a little for the brother who was quite surprised at the proposition. Reigen quickly shook his head.

"N-no! Mob! It won't fit! R-Ritsu…? Please? Th-the two of you…won't fit in…" he turned his head around, but the younger brother only gulped down his saliva at the idea. How could he reject it when Reigen looked so damn delectably irresistible—begging him like that?

Ritsu caught the older man in a short kiss, "Sorry, Reigen-san… Please bear with it…" he whispered. He then slowly pushed his own slick cock inside the snug hole that was already filled with his brother's. Reigen audibly screamed at the pain from his stretched ass and Mob quickly soothed him with caresses and kisses. Ritsu grunted against the skin on Reigen's shoulder as he felt the muscles wrapped around him—his brother's dick was pulsing beside him, too.

"D-d-don't move, yet, R-Ritsu…" Reigen was panting hard and his nails were digging into Mob's shoulders, his tears falling freely as he adapted himself with the pain—the thickness, the fullness, the stretched muscles that instead squeezed more.

"We'll wait, Shishou…" Mob said as he lapped up the falling tears, nuzzling his nose just barely upon the ear.

Ritsu felt bad and he licked the tears that from his left eye, "I promise I won't… Take your time, okay?" he mumbled as he also kissed the temple. Reigen's eyes were scrunched shut as he nodded stiffly, the two young men kept their words and stayed still on the bed. The pain was slowly subsiding and Reigen breathed through his gritted teeth when the fullness finally settled.

"You…you can move…now…" Reigen said as he took a deep breath, at last wiggled ever so slightly before he lifted himself up and lowered himself back down carefully. Mob then took the lead, finally moving his hips and he could feel his cock sink deeper inside. Ritsu decided to alternate their movement first, taking turns in thrusting their stiff length inside—he sucked on the crook of Reigen's neck while Mob bit lightly on the Adam's apple, leaving a trail of moans to follow that excited the psychic brothers.

The pace quickened and Reigen suddenly jumped, his arms wrapping around Mob's neck. "The inside of your butt… just twitched, Shishou…" Mob breathlessly gasped, the tightness almost made him come. Ritsu was also in the same predicament, Mob saw the pure desire in his half-lidded eyes. "Does it feel better?"

"Hngrgh," was all Reigen said, reduced to non-verbal response. The sensations were too much and all he cared about was to get off now.

Both espers chuckled and they moved in sync per Reigen's request. They thrust in deeper, faster, and harder—Mob's fingers on Reigen's chest, his mouth pulling Reigen into a rough, demanding, passionate kiss, and Ritsu pumped Reigen's erection all the while lapping whatever skin with his tongue.

Moans and cries of pleasure ripped from their lips, the three moved together breathlessly—hips hitting hips with every thrust. Reigen cried out when he came, splattering onto Ritsu's hand and Mob's stomach. His ass squeezed hard as he came and both brothers thrust themselves deep inside before they came, too, mumbling Reigen's name and grunting hard as Reigen's inside sucked their dicks.

After a few moments of them gasping and slowing down their heart rates, Mob and Ritsu helped lifted the limp Reigen off of their manhood, the blond made soft noises as their cocks slipped free. The three then unceremoniously collapsed on the bed, resting their spent body.

Reigen's eyes were closed and he fell asleep soon after, tired beyond belief as his aging body was pushed to the limits. Mob laid there for a while before carefully extricated himself from the sleeping man and went to get a basin with warm water and two washcloths. Both he and his brother then softly wiped Reigen's body clean, removing the sweat and the white sticky substances before they wiped themselves. Reigen didn't even stir up when Mob dabbed a soothing gel on Reigen's abused hole and swollen nipples.

"I guess we went at it too hard?" Ritsu commented, seeing the redness around the ring of the butt and the rosy, puffy buds, the intimate action didn't even wake the person.

Mob nodded, "Yes… I think we did. It's been a while for all of us, isn't it?"

Ritsu smiled a little, letting a few seconds passed in silence before softly spoke, "Thank you, Nii-san. For all of this…"

Mob smiled kindly at him, "You should also thank Shishou, Ritsu."

"I will, tomorrow," the younger brother hurriedly reacted.

"…Are you happy, Ritsu?"

"I am. Thanks to you and Reigen-san."

The two shared a knowing smile before Mob pulled Ritsu into a hug. They then pulled the cover over them as they snuggled on each Reigen's side, taking turns to softly kiss those lips of the blissfully unaware person.

"Good night, Nii-san,"

"Good night, Ritsu."

* * *

Reigen could hear the sound of cars before he opened his eyes, waking up. He sat up slowly, his sore body cracking here and there and he made a pained groan at the stiffness in his hips. ' _They must've wiped me last night…_ ' Reigen thought when he noticed the state of his body. He stared at the two boys who sandwiched him, a soft smile on his face before it turned into an awkward one, panicked. ' _Damn it, now you've done it, Arataka! You slept with both brothers…_ ' Reigen dragged his hand down his face, closing his eyes and sighing a little loudly. _'I need to apologize to the parents for ruining all their kids now…_ ' Reigen chuckled to himself, imagining the absurd conversation if he were to actually do it, as he slipped down to the bed again, needing some more shut-eye.

"What are you laughing at, Reigen-san?"

"Holy…!" Reigen eyes popped open and he quickly turned to face the younger brother. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ritsu shook his head, "No, I woke up a few minutes before you do. Why were you laughing?" he asked again.

"Nothing important, just something silly," Reigen answered with a toothy grin. Ritsu quirked one of his brows at that but decided not to pry further.

"Reigen-san, thank you…" Ritsu said in all seriousness it caught Reigen off guard, "I've never imagined all of this, here…with you, and with Nii-san, too… And I really do love you, Reigen-san. You're falling in love with me, too, right…?" Ritsu ended with a lazy smile, one that in Reigen's opinion was a bit guarded—afraid of his answer.

Reigen softly caressed one of Ritsu's cheeks before sliding a hand to the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together in comfort as he closed his eyes, "I do, Ritsu, I love you. Don't worry, we're fine… Mob and I will always be here for you and you don't have to suffer anymore," Reigen opened his eyes and Ritsu believed every word that the brown-eyed man uttered.

"So, we can keep this relationship? You don't mind?" Ritsu asked, hopeful.

Reigen looked at him straight in the eyes, "Yes, we're stuck together now, all of us," he smiled handsomely.

Ritsu felt a rush of pure affection for the man and he leaned forward, capturing Reigen's lips in a tender kiss. "Thank you…" he murmured against the lips.

Reigen's smile widened before he pulled the younger man's face and planted his lips again, kisses turned into a lazy make out session.

The small noises they made woke Mob up. He rubbed his eyes, smiling to himself when he saw his brother and his master kissing. Not wanting to be left out, Mob draped his arm on Reigen's waist and smooched the nape. Reigen yelped and pulled away from the kiss, turning his head to glare at his other young lover, "Mob!"

"Morning, Shisou…" he greeted casually, Ritsu laughed at that, "How about breakfast?" he offered as his eyes caught the time, nine past ten in the morning.

"Sounds amazing, Nii-san, I'm starving," Ritsu said, the three of them then sat up and grabbed their boxers and clean t-shirts. They were about to go out the door when they heard a thumping sound.

"Shishou/Reigen-san?" Mob and Ritsu turned around, Reigen was sitting back on the bed haphazardly.

"I-I-I don't think I can't stand…" Reigen uttered, face beet-red.

The brothers looked at each other before they smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it's our fault, isn't it?" Ritsu apologized and Reigen only looked away—embarrassed.

"It's okay, Shishou, we can spend the day in bed," Mob kissed his forehead gently.

"Sorry…"

"I'll make some rice balls, and then we'll accompany you all day, hmm?" Ritsu said with a little laugh before he left to the kitchen, Reigen only rolled his eyes.

"I'll get the TV in here so we can watch some movies," Mob said with a small smile and then he also left the room.

Five minutes later, all of them piled up on the bed, eating rice balls and watching the morning variety show. The brothers sat snuggly on Reigen's sides even though there were still a lot of free space and his mind wandered, ' _It wasn't really that cramped in here for the three of us, but it would be different at my small apartment…_ '

"…Maybe I should buy a bigger bed for my home?" He thought out loud, the psychics quickly stared at the man.

"…Or maybe we could find a place together?" Mob responded carefully,

Reigen sighed. "You know I couldn't just move my office,"

"Or we moved there and commute to the campus by train?" Ritsu suggested and Mob nodded fervently.

"No, no! I am not going to let you two commute four hours on the train every day. You need to study and you need to have the energy to do that, your foremost responsibility is studying!" Reigen scolded and the brothers pouted. "I'll just find a bigger apartment and you two can stay during the weekends, okay?" Reigen decided, his heart a little heavy at the thought of added expenses but he did save enough to move out of the small apartment and maybe he could search for one near the station.

"Are you sure, Shishou?"

"Can we leave our stuff there, then, Reigen-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want." Reigen answered, "My apartment was too small anyway if we all three gonna…" that was as far as Reigen got before he blushed. Ritsu and Mob understood anyway and they kissed him in appreciation. The fake psychic were suddenly reminded of his abused body and the sexual prowess that the brothers possessed, which was a definite shocker.

"How did you two learn all those moves? Have you been with women or men before?" Reigen asked, completely curious, as soon as Mob's mouth left his.

Ritsu and Mob raised their brows. "I…uh, I read some books. Tome-san also taught me a lot about gay sex—mostly because she believed Hanazawa-kun and I were together even though we both denied it." Mob explained with a small smile adorned his face.

Ritsu then stoically answered, "Some of my female friends were hardcore _fujoshi_ and they often talked about it in the club. I ended up reading some BL comics too, they're a great source of material." He smirked.

"Dammit, I guess I'm the only novice, huh…" Reigen muttered, a little annoyed at his own lack of skill.

"Don't worry, Shishou, you have plenty of sex appeal, though," Mob whispered from one ear,

"Yes, Reigen-san, you're irresistible," Ritsu whispered from another. Reigen quickly pushed them off, his ears tingling.

"Can we just watch the TV without you two rutting against me?" The psychics only smiled innocently as Reigen mumbled something about the two getting horny before he settled again to focus on the show, enjoying the morning.

Two weeks later, Reigen did move out of that tiny apartment of his. Mob and Ritsu helped him move and set the new king size bed that Reigen bought. Nevertheless, they tested the new bed that night and made a mess of the room.

Reigen concluded that the new apartment was a good investment.

Mob and Ritsu seemed to agree by how much stuff they left at his home and how much time they spent there, blinding smiles on their faces every time Reigen greeted them with a _"Welcome home."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, the ending was kinda lackluster... *awkward laugh* By the way, the title was a reference of how people describe being in an unrequited love is like drowning, suffering without relief.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it!


End file.
